Gangster Squad
by Terraxxx
Summary: "Dia mantan petinju yang menggunakan tinjunya untuk memuncaki tangga komplotan mafia"/ada dua hal yang tak bisa kau tarik lagi dalam pekerjaan ini,-peluru yang keluar dari pistolmu dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu/ "Yun, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?" FF / YAOI / YUNJAE / Hyungshik / Repost / Selamat membaca :D
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour^^ hohoo, minna, ini ff diadaptasi dr film gangster squad, sesuai judulnya tapi saya modif sebagian alur, cast sama latarnya. Pair utama ff ini memang yunjae, tapi jangan harap bakal nemu banyak yj moment. Huahaha, hepi riding saja pokoknya. Awas typo(S)^^ repost!  
_

* * *

 ** _Kepulanganku setelah berperang di perbatasan dengan Korea Utara membawa berjuta tanda Tanya. Lencanaku adalah kota Seoul, namun kini aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Kota ini berubah, bahkan aku sampai tak bisa mengenalinya. Pelecehan seksual, peredaran narkoba dan kejahatan dijalanan meningkat tak terbendung._**

 ** _Dia mantan petinju yang menggunakan tinjunya untuk memuncaki tangga komplotan mafia. Seorang pria dua puluh tujuh tahun yang mendapatkan rasa hormat dengan nafsu membunuh. Dia tak segan menggunakan kekerasan demi mewujudkan keinginannya yang tak pernah terpuaskan pada kekuasaan. Park Hyungshik, dia ingin menguasai kota ini, seutuhnya._**

* * *

 ***Gangster Squad***

 _Korea Selatan 2014_

Seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal tergeletak tak berdaya, tubuh berbalut jas lusuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah. Kedua tangannya terikat pada kap belakang sebuah mobil, begitupula dengan keduanya kakinya, terikat sangat kencang oleh tambang yang terhubung dengan mobil yang lain.

"Nasibmu sungguh malang Kang Hodong" ucapan penuh nada ledekan itu terlontar dari seorang _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam. Sesaat iris hitamnya menatap sendu namun sedetik kemudian berubah gelap penuh aura kelam saat menatap kedua anjingnya yang meronta hebat dari rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Kau hanya memicu perang, tolong hentikan semua kegilaanmu" Tanpa gentar Hodong berbicara dengan mata menatap tajam pada Hyungshik.

"Apa kau sedang memohon? Hahahaaa" Hyungshik tertawa lantang, membawa gema suaranya mengarungi langit malam dibukit itu.

 **Ughh**

Hodong mengerang saat kaki Hyugsik tiba-tiba menghantam ulu hatinya.

"Jadilah anak buahku maka aku akan mengampunimu"

"Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari anjing-anjingmu, PARK!" Hodong menekankan ucapannya pada bagian marga Hyungshik, membuat _namja_ itu semakin murka hingga tanpa ampun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melajukan kedua mobil yang mengapit tubuh Hodong kearah yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah teriakan penuh kesakitan menggema, bersamaan dengan tubuh Hodong yang terus tertarik hingga akhirnya terpisah menjadi dua. Darah segar seketika muncrat kesegala penjuru.

Hyungshik yang menyaksikannya terkekeh kecil lalu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan kedua anjingnya.

"Giliran kalian _honey_ "

 ** _Gugk gugk gugkkk_**

Kedua anjing itu melolong kencang seolah mengerti dengan maksud tuannya. Saat Hyungshik melepas tali pengekang keduanya langsung melompat menerjang tubuh Hodong yang sudah terpisah. Mengoyaknya dengan brutal lalu memakan daging segar dari mayat itu dengan rakus.

* * *

Sinar mentari senja memantul dari kaca sebuah restaurant mewah yang berada tepat disamping jalan Bolero. Dimeja pojok yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela itu duduk seorang _namja_ manis dengan kulit pucat. Rambut ikalnya sesekali tertiup angin, menjadikannya semakin terlihat menawan.

Ya, begitulah menurut pandangan seorang namja paruh baya yang sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sejak tadi. Namja itu akan sangat cocok untuk _dipersembahkan._

"Permisi" lelaki tua itu mulai menjalankan aksinya. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan psp-nya.

" _Nee?_ Ada yang bisa kubantu _ahjussi_?" Kyuhyun mempause game-nya lalu menatap ramah pada _ahjussi_ didepannya.

"Anak muda, adakah yang pernah bilang bahwa kau sangat menawan? Auramu benar-benar memancarkan bintang sejati" puji lelaki itu membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

"Ini hari keberuntunganmu nak, aku adalah agen pencari bakat dari XXX Ent. Aku melihat kau berpotensi besar untuk menjadi seorang superstar baru, kau mau ikut denganku untuk melakukan casting?"

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata dari sudut lain restaurant itu ada yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Mata musang namja itu tak sedikitpun lepas dari lelaki paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah bagian dari kelompok _itu._

" _Kajja_ " seru Yunho pada rekannya saat Kyuhyun dan lelaki tua itu mulai meninggalkan restarurant.

* * *

 ** _Peperangan telah mengajarkanku bahwa satu hal yang diperlukan untuk memerangi iblis adalah orang baik. Bukan orang baik yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi orang baik yang tidak akan apa-apa jika suatu saat dia terpaksa harus menjadi iblis._**

 ** _Kali ini Hyungshik bukan lagi petarung tunggal karena aku sudah bersiap untuk memasuki arena._**

* * *

"Woww" Kyuhyun menganga lebar saat ahjussi itu membawanya masuk kesebuah hotel mewah.

"Audisinya diadakan disini, _kajja!_ "

" _Nee ahjussi, aigoo,_ aku tidak sabar memberitahukan teman-temanku tentang hal ini"

"Teman? Kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada keluargamu?"

"Seandainya aku punya tentu aku akan melakukannya, sayangnya aku tidak punya _ahjussi_ , aku hanya seorang anak panti asuhan" jelas Kyuhyun membuat namja tua itu menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak.

" _Wae_? kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan. Dihadapannya kini terdapat sebuah pintu bernomor 33.

" _Nee_ , masuklah. Aku sudah memberitahu para juri kau akan datang. _Hwaiting_!" lelaki itu menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sembari membuka gagang pintu. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun masuk lalu kembali menutup pintu itu dengan cepat.

" _Mianhae_ anak muda"

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yun?"

"Menurutmu? Mereka pasti melakukan pelecehan pada pemuda itu, tentu saja kita harus menolongnya".

"Jung Yunho, demi Tuhan! Itu adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Jangan cari masalah disana!"

Yunho tak mengindahkan ucapan rekannya. Ia malah membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat"

Yunho menatap datar rekannya yang baru saja mengungkapkan ke-pengecutan-nya.

"Ya sudah, pergi saja sana beli es krim!" ledek Yunho lalu berlari memasuki hotel itu.

Dua orang berjas hitam menghampiri Yunho saat ia memasuki ballroom, keduanya menatap Yunho intens, tatapan penuh curiga dan waspada.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?"

"Ya, aku ingin menemui seseorang"

"Siapa namanya"

"Entah, tapi kukira kau bisa membantuku untuk menemukannya" bisik Yunho pada salah satu bodyguard itu dan langsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Kami punya banyak stock, ayo kutunjukan!" si bodyguard itu balik berbisik lalu kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kini ketiga namja itu berada di lift, tubuh kekar Yunho diapit oleh dua orang yang sama-sama bertubuh kekar sepertinya. Suasana mendadak canggung sampai akhirnya Yunho mulai membuka suara.

"Kalian punya yang pirang? Kukira yang seperti itu akan lebih liar"

"Tentu, tapi sebelumnya serahkan dulu pistolmu jagoan!"

Seorang yang berdiri disamping kiri segera menggeledah pinggang Yunho, ia hendak merampas pistol yang terselip disana namun terhenti saat tak sengaja ia juga melihat borgol menggantung dibalik jasnya.

"Kau polisi?"

Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Perkelahian di lift sempit itupun tak terelakan. Ketiganya terlibat baku hantam.

Sementara ditempat lain Kyuhyun tengah terpojok, ia tak bisa melawan tiga orang lelaki dewasa yang tengah mengerubunginya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Pegang tangannya!" perintah seorang yang berada paling tengah sembari melemparkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang.

" _Andweee_! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun terus meronta membua pipi mulusnya lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran tamparan _namja-namja_ brengsek itu.

Kali ini salah satu diantara mereka duduk diperutnya. Menaikan paksa kaus yang dipakainya hingga kini nipple nya tak tertutupi apapun. Ketiga orang itu menatap tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun dengan lapar lalu mulai menggerayanginya.

" _ANDWEEE, ANDWEEE_ , TOLOOOOONG!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang diketuk dari luar.

"Diam! Sekali lagi kau berteriak maka kau akan mati" Kyuhyun diancam dengan sebuah pisau dilehernya. Kontan saja namja itu langsung diam membeku.

 ** _Brakkk_**

Pintu itu hancur terdobrak dengan Yunho yang kemudian muncul darisana.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Yunho untuk _membereskan_ orang-orang itu. Satu pingsan dengan lebam diseleruh tubuhnya, satu lagi tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja dan yang terakhir tengah berlutut ketakutan dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman" Yunho tersenyum seraya menunjukan kartu identitas kepolisiannya. Kyuhyun yang sedari diam membeku akhirnya perlahan bisa bernafas lega.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Tuhkan, jangankan YJ moment, Jaejoongnya aja belum muncul. Wkkk, tenang.. next chapter udah mulai muncul kok :D**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri mau baca, lufyuuuh #tebarlopelope**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour~ slow update ya? euhaha, maaps^^ akhir2 ini saya lagi agak ribet, dimulai dari liburan yang gagal karena kena SP, laptop yg ngadat minta diinstall ulang dandandan ah banyak *jadicurhat*. Haha, yaudalah selamat membaca saja, awas banyak typo, belum sempet edit lagi soalnya. Hehe  
_

 _PS : Hyungshik yang dimaksud disini Park Hyungshik member ZEA :D dan untuk pasangan Chwang nanti? errrr, maaf kalau banyak yang gak suka, saya dulu sempet iseng couple-in 2 orang jangkung ini, mau edit lagi males. Whahaa #kabur_

* * *

Suasana kantor polisi distrik Seoul masih terlihat ramai meskipun hari sudah menjelang malam. Beberapa orang masih hilir mudik sedangkan sebagian lain masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen kasus dimejanya masing-masing. Semuanya terlihat sibuk, ya, tapi pengeculian untuk _namja_ yang satu itu.

 _Namja_ yang tengah duduk dimeja kerja rekannya dengan tangan memegang bungkus snack berukuran jumbo.

"Joon-hyung, aku benar-benar serasa mau mati waktu itu, aku sudah menangkapnya tapi gagal memborgolnya karena tubuhku sudah sangat lemas, aku belum makan siang waktu itu makanya aku tidak focus, akhirnya buruanku lolos, dia kabur dariku, HUH!" Changmin bercerita dengan semangat, sesemangat caranya mengunyah snacknya. Cepat dan…berisik.

Doojun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan rekannya yang satu itu. Mulut dan jari-jarinya belepotan oleh bumbu snack.

" _Jinjja?_ Lalu apa kau dimarahi oleh komisaris?"

"Tidak, hehehee, soalnya Yunho hyung dengan cepat bisa menangkapnya kembali" Changmin nyengir lebar membuat Doojun memutar bola mata sebal.

"Kau memang payah Min, beruntung saja ada Yunho hyung"

Changmin hendak melayangkan protes karena disebut payah namun tidak jadi karena ada keributan didepan ruang investigasi. Ia segera berlari kesana dan menemukan Yunho tengah menyeret paksa ketiga orang _namja_ yang sudah babak belur.

"Kenapa mereka babak belur hyung?"

"Mereka melawan" jawab Yunho menanggapi rasa penasaran Changmin.

"Sepertinya kau telalu _keras_ hyung!" komentar Changmin sembari menatap miris tiga namja yang terduduk lesu.

"Jung Yunho!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara tenor menginterupsi mereka. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tua berkepala botak tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ikut keruanganku!"

Tanpa membantah Yunho mengikuti langkah namja tua itu. Sesaat setelah Yunho menutup pintu ruangan, atasannya itu langsung menegurnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjauhi wilayah Hyungshik?" Tanya namja tua itu namun lebih menyerupai penegasan.

"Sudah" jawab Yunho santai dan mendudukan diri dikursi

"Kwanghee bilang kau kesana tanpa surat perintah. Benarkah?" namja tua itu kembali bertanya dengan ketenangan luar biasa. Tidak sedikitpun emosi tercetak diwajah keriputnya.

Yunho mendesah kesal lalu melayangkan protesnya.

"Keadaannya genting saat itu"

"Mereka bertiga akan dibebaskan" ungkap pimpinan polisi bernama Seo Jisub yang sukses membuat mata musang Yunho melotot.

"Kata siapa?" suara Yunho bergetar karena menahan amarah. Dibebaskan? **_Hell!_**

"Kata hakim Sooman" Jisub menyerahkan surat dari pengadilan tinggi yang sesaat lalu diterimanya, sebuah surat pembebasan.

" _Shit!_ Sepertinya ada mulut ember dikesatuan kita" Yunho meluapkan kemarahannya dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Info itu tercium oleh Hyungshik lebih cepat rupanya.

Jisub yang mengerti kekecewaan anak buah kesayangannya itu hanya diam. Bukannya ia setuju dengan surat dari pengadilan itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak. Ia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Dengar Yun, lain kali jangan gegabah, pelajari dulu mereka, segala sesuatu ada aturannya"

"Bagaimana dengan kejahatan kelompok itu selama ini? Itukah yang namanya aturan?" Yunho mencibir namun malah dibalas senyuman kecil oleh namja paruh baya itu.

"Dengar boy, ada dua hal yang tak bisa kau tarik lagi dalam pekerjaan ini—peluru yang keluar dari pistolmu dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu. Berhati-hatilah"

* * *

Dari jendela diruangannya Yunho menatap tajam keempat orang yang tengah berjalan diparkiran. Ketiga orang diantaranya adalah orang-orang brengsek yang baru saja dibebaskan secara illegal—menurutnya, sedangkan seorang lagi yang bertubuh sangat kekar tak ia kenali sama sekali. Apalagi namja tinggi itu memakai topi yang sedikit diturunkan. Menutupi matanya yang kalau lebih diteliti ternyata hanya ada sebelah. Err... sebelah matanya mengalami kecacatan, sepertinya karena sebuah peristiwa ** _besar_** dimasa lalu.

"Kwon Taecyeon, pengawal pribadi Hyungshik" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dibelakang Yunho. Yunho berbalik dan menemukan Changmin tengah menatapnya dengan tangan menggenggam sekaleng soda.

"Hyung, aku yakin aku bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakan ini padamu, jangan sekalipun memberi makan atau mengusik hewan liar, okay? Jangan mendekati masalah"

Changmin lalu kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah mencerna baik-baik nasihat dari bocah jangkung itu.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan lesu, kejadian hari ini benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Hell! Untuk apa hukum diadakan jika sama sekali tak digunakan? Kota ini semakin membuatnya muak.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit mengendarai mobil ia akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah minimalis yang pekarangannya dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu ia mendapati istrinya yang tengah hamil manatapnya tajam dari sofa depan ruang tv.

"Yun, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong bergetar. Ia menatap tak suka beberapa memar yang tercetak diwajah tampan suaminya.

"Mianhae boo"

Jaejoong mendesah berat lalu bangkt dari sofa, ia memegangi perutnya yang membesar sembari berjalan perlahan mendekati suaminya yang masih mematung didepan pintu.

"Aku tidak mencarinya, ini datang dengan sendirinya, aku bersumpah!" Yunho menjelaskan saat Jaejoong mengelus perlahan memar dipipinya.

"Bohong! Kau selalu mencarinya jika kau keluar rumah"

Ekspresi Jaejoong tidak bisa ditebak, entah itu marah atau cemas. Entahlah~ Yunho sedang tak ingin membahasnya kali ini. Otaknya sudah terlalu pusing. Ia hanya ingin segera berendam di air hangat untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong yang mengerti keadaan suaminya berjalan duluan menuju kekamar, ia segera kekamar mandi dan mengisi bathub dengan air hangat. Tanpa berkata sedikitpun Yunho membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung berendam. Jaejoong beranjak menuju laci disudut kamar mandi dan mengambil kotak obat.

Kini namja cantik itu tengah mengobati dengan hati-hati lebam diwajah suaminya.

"Apa yang terjadi bear?" Jaejoong mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi sempat dilontarkannya. Namun kali ini nadanya lebih lembut, tidak menuntut.

"Hanya germo-germo kecil, mereka ingin menyakiti pemuda cantik yang malang"

Jaejoong melotot saat suaminya menyebut kata _cantik_. Sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman Yunho segala meluruskan perkataannya.

"Maksudku tentunya tidak secantik dirimu baby" Gombal Yunho sembari mencolek dagu runcing istrinya. Jaejoong yang kesal berkali-kali mencipratkan air ke wajah Yunho.

"Kau tidak pintar merayu, Sersan" komentar Jaejoong lalu kembali mengobati memar suaminya.

"Yunho dengar, aku tidak keberatan hidup seperti ini, aku tak butuh barang-barang baru setiap minggu. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur dapat menikah dengan seorang polisi sepertimu. Kau baik, jujur dan juga iblis jika diranjang. Aku tak butuh seorang pahlawan jadi kau tak punya ijin dariku untuk terus bermain-main dengan granat, tidak disaat aku sedang hamil tua seperti ini. Aku tak mau anakku menjadi yatim sebelum lahir. Mengerti sersan?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan panjang lebar istrinya. Ia tahu benar buan tanpa alasan istrinya bersikap protective seperti ini, ini semata-mata karena Jaejoong sangat mencemaskannya, apalagi istrinya itu tengah hamil tua, ia pasti sangat ingin ditemani setiap saat, bukan malah terus ditinggalkan suaminya untuk menjalankan misi-misi berbahaya.

"Nee baby, aku mengerti, aku akan lebih berhati-hati, jangan khawatir" Yunho merangkul Jaejoong lalu mencium kening istrinya itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk namja cantik itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Saranghae"_**

* * *

Lorong yang biasanya ramai oleh muda-mudi yang tengah berpesta kini tampak sepi. Bahkan lampu yang biasanya berkerlap-kerlip memambah birahi kini mulai redup, hanya samar menerangi beberapa orang berbadan besar yang tengah menggulingkan drum berisi bensin.

Tak jauh didepan mereka terlihat dua orang yang namja yang tengah berbincang serius, yang satu memakai pakaian serba hitam namun menawan dan yang satu lagi dengan kemeja putih lusuh yang sudah tercecer oleh darah.

"Pelacur tak tumbuh begitu saja dari pohon, mere-"

"Tuan Park ak,-"

"Sssstt~ siapa yang menyuruhmu menyela omonganku?"namja yang dipanggil tuan itu menatap tajam namja berwajah babak belur disampingnya, meskipun namja itu lebih tua darinya tapi jangan harap akan mendapat perlakuan sedikit baik atau sopan dari Hyungshik— _sang iris kelam._

"Aku memerlukan tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan gadis-gadisku, bukan di club hampir bangkrut seperti ini, aku tidak mau bisnis pelacuranku rugi lebih besar jadi aku akan membawa mereka ketempat lain" tegas Hyungshik yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari namja tua itu.

"Tuan, sumpah demi Tuhan ak,-"

"Kau tidak sedang berbicara pada Tuhan Choi, jadi sebaiknya kau bersumpah atas namaku karena aku yang sedang berbicara denganmu" Hyungshik mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat tuan Choi yang berkeringat dingin, apalagi saat ia menyaakan pemantik dan mengarahkannya pada bensin yang baru saja ditumpahkan anak buahnya disepanjang lorong.

"Baiklah, aku bersumpah, jika bukan karena polisi-polisi sialan itu clubku tidak akan sepi seperti ini" tuan Choi berujar dengan parau, badannya sudah gemetar melihat api dari pemantik yang bisa kapan saja dilempar oleh tuan besarnya.

Hyungshik menutup pemantiknya hingga tak ada lagi percikan api darisana, ia menatap lembut tuan Choi sembari membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang kusut.

"Kau pikir aku marah karena polisi-polisi itu? Tidak~ sama sekali tidak. Mereka orang baik, mereka jagoan, mereka menyelamatkan gadis-gadis jalang itu dari penderitaannya, mereka bahkan seharusnya mendapat penghargaan. Aku hanya berpikir sebaiknya kita mencari tempat baru dan memulainya dari awal"

Hyungshik tersenyum misterius lalu mulai menapakan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, kelima orang pengawalnya pun mulai melangkah keluar, membuat tuan Choi bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena hal yang sangat ditakutkannya tidak terjadi, namun seketika matanya membelalak saat sesaat sebelum menutup pintu dengan santainya Hyungshik menjatuhkan sebatang korek api menyala yang tanpa ampun langsung melahap lorong itu, membuat kobaran api dahsyat yang menghanguskan club dan juga sang pemilik club yang meregang nyawa dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

Seorang namja jangkung bersiul riang disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, Mirotic Club masih berjarak 5 meter didepan sana tapi suara dentuman music bahkan sudah terdengar darisana. Well~ Mirotic Club berada dikawasan bangunan khusus tempat hiburan, jadi tak masalah jika club yang terbilang cukup elit itu tidak memasang peredam suara sama sekali, toh ini memang **_wilayahnya._**

"Hyung!"

Changmin menoleh saat seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun berlari kearahnya dengan menenteng sebuah kotak kayu kecil yang sudah usang.

"Hei Taemin"Changmin tersenyum sembari mengacak gemas rambut jamur namja mungil itu.

"Hyung, sepatumu mau disemir?" Tanya Taemin kecil sembari menggeret Changmin menuju kursi panjang tepat didepan club.

"Astaga, ini sudah malam Taem, pulang dan tidurlah sana!"

"YAK! Aku kan sedang mencari uang hyung"

Changmin mendesah nafas melihat kelakuan bocah yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya itu, bocah malang yang harus rela bekerja banting tulang untuk membiayai hidupnya, setahu Changmin orang tua bocah itu sudah meninggal sejak lama, Taemin hidup sebatang kara.

"Taem, berapa kali hyung harus bilang padamu? Saat hari mulai gelap maka kau harus pulang!"

"Nee, tapi aku ingin 20 won lagi sebelum pulang, hehee"

"Jika kuberikan 20 won apa kau akan pulang?"

Taemin mengangguk cepat lalu tersenyum kepada Changmin yang baru saja memberikannya lembaran uang.

"Pulanglah" ujar Changmin lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam club, tanpa tahu namja kecil diluar sana yang tengah kembali berteriak riang menawarkan jasanya pada setiap orang yang lewat.

 ** _"_** ** _Semir, semir sepatuuu!"_**

* * *

Mata bulat Changmin menyipit menatap hingar-bingar setiap penjuru club, mencari seorang namja yang sudah membuat janji dengannya sejak tiga hari lalu.

"Hyung!"

Changmin menepuk pundak seorang namja tampan yang duduk disudut kanan ruangan itu.

"Senang bertemu dengamu Min" namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Changmin duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku juga hyung, sudah lama tidak bertemu detektif berjidat lebar sepertimu, hehehee" Changmin terkekeh membuat tanpa segan Yoochun menggeplak kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar dari Yunho hyung kau sedang membuat eksperimen aneh"

"Aissh~ bukan aneh hyung, tapi keren. Aku membuat peta dari daging dan menggambarnya dengan saus, kau tahu? Peta ini sangat brilant, bukan sembarang peta, peta ini bias menolongmu dikala lapar, hohohooo" dengan bangga Changmin menjelaskan karyanya namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Yoochun.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau diterima jadi polisi"

Changmin memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang terang-terangan meragukan kemampuannya. Ia hendak protes namun terhenti saat tak sengaja menatap dua orang namja mencolok yang baru saja memasuki club, keduanya sama-sama tinggi, hanya bedanya yang satu berambut pirang dan sepertinya bukan orang korea.

"Jaga pandanganmu dari mereka Min" Yoochun menegur Changmin yang terus saja memperhatikan dua orang yang kini sudah duduk dimejanya.

"Yang berambut hitam itu adalah target kita" bisik Yoochun yang kali ini sukses membuat Changmin menganga.

"Dia? Park Hyungshik?" desis Changmin tak percaya. Hell~ selama ini ia memang tak pernah melihat langsung namja itu, pemimpin mafia itu bahkan lebih muda dari yang ia duga.

"Lalu yang berambut pirang?" Tanya Changmin masih belum puas dengan informasi yang didapatnya.

"Wu Yifan, namja blasteran cina-canada itu adalah kekasihnya"

Mendengar kata kekasih entah mengapa Changmin sedikit tidak suka.

"Yang duduk diujung disana adal-"

"Kwon Taecyeon"

Changmin memotong perkataan Yoochun,

"Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sekaligus orang kepercayaan Hyungshik"

"Nee, kita harus berhati-hati terhadapnya"

Yoochun memberikan nasihat namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Changmin, namja tinggi itu makah sibuk curi-curi pandang kearah namja yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya. Yoochun yang menyadari gelagat aneh Changmin segera bertindak cepat.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Min"

"Eiiy, bagaimana mungkin tidak macam-macam jika melihat mahluk sesempurna itu hyung? Dia setipe dengan Jaejoong hyung, dingin namun berkel,- ouuhh"

Changmin berdesis saat tanpa ia duga namja yang tengah dipujinya itu berjalan anggun melewatinya, menebarkan wangi maskulin yang begitu menggoda.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung"

Changmin menyeringai lalu bangkit dengan cepat, membuntuti sang buruan yang tengah berdiri bersandar tembok disudut yang sedikit gelap.

 ** _Ting~_**

Changmin menyalakan pemantik dan mengarahkannya pada rokok yang baru saja disesap oleh namja dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih"

"Tentu" balas Changmin dengan sebelah mata mengerling nakal, membuat sang buruan sedikit mengulas senyum menawannya.

"Shim Changmin" sebuah tangan besar terulur meminta disambut.

"Wu Yifan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris" Kris balas mengulurkan tangan sembari berbisik kecil ditelinga Changmin, sontak saja namja jangkung itu meremang. **_Shit!_** Suara namja itu benar-benar seksi.

"Apa kegiatanmu Changmin-ssi?" Kris kembali bersuara

"Kebanyakan hanya kuhabiskan dengan makan dan bermain game, hehee" tanpa rasa malu Changmin melontarkan jawaban super duper kekanakannya.

"Kau ingin membawaku keluar darisini dan setelahnya berkata jujur padaku?" tantang Kris dengan sebelah tangan menggerayam nakal didada bidang Changmin.

"Tidak manis"

Changmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kris lalu merapatkan posisi keduanya.

"Aku hanya berharap membawamu ketempat tidur"

* * *

"Chief! Chief! apa pendapatmu tentang kebakaran diclub Bolero tadi malam?"

Para wartawan langsung memburu Jisub yang hendak memasuki kantor.

"Ada rumor bahwa pelakunya adalah kelompok Park, benarkah?"

Tak menggubris wartawan-wartawan itu Jisub segara memasuki kantor, berjalan angkuh menuju ruangannya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh asistennya memanggil seseorang. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Jung Yunho, si pembunuh **_sapi besar,_** dua medali purple hearts, silver star, dilatih di camp X dan sangat terampil dalam perang gerilya" ujar Jisub yang entah harus disebut pujian atau sindiran.

"Dengan segala hormat sir, boleh kutanya kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Yunho tenang tak menghiraukan sama sekali pernyataan Jisub sebelumnya.

"Tolong duduklah dulu sersan"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas kecil kemudian mendudukan dirinya disofa sudut ruangan itu. Mata musangnya memicing saat Jisub mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum cerah yang tak biasa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa rencanamu, asalkan Park Hyungshik tertangkap maka aku berada dipihakmu, rekrut secepatnya anggota yang kau butuhkan dan mulailah mengembalikan kejayaan polisi dan ketentraman kota ini"

Jisub menepuk pundak anak buah kesayangannya itu sekilas.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" Tanya Yunho dengan raut sumringah. Well~ akhirnya misi impiannya akan terlaksana.

"Tidak, bisnisnya tetap akan berjalan meskipun ia mati, jadi lebih baik kau menghancurkan operasi dan usahanya dulu, kemudian enyahkan bajingan itu dari kota ini. Berjuanglah sersan, nasib Seoul ada ditanganmu!"

 ** _"_** ** _Roger!"_**

* * *

 ** _Bersambung._**

 ** _Euhaha, panjang kan? iyadong, bonus karena apdet lama itu. Hihi, yaudah makasih bua yg udah sempetin baca, apalagi kalau plus meninggalkan jejak :D papay~ sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya #tebarlopelope_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" Tanya Yunho dengan raut sumringah. Well~ akhirnya misi impiannya akan terlaksana.** _

_**"Tidak, bisnisnya tetap akan berjalan meskipun ia mati, jadi lebih baik kau menghancurkan operasi dan usahanya dulu, kemudian enyahkan bajingan itu dari kota ini. Berjuanglah sersan, nasib Seoul ada ditanganmu!"**_

 _ **"Roger!"**_

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam namun pria itu sama sekali tak nampak mengantuk, ia masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen diruang kerja dirumahnya. Mata musangnya dengan cekatan membaca biografi-biografi yang berceceran dimejanya.

Saat tengah asik, tanpa diduga pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja yang tengah hamil tua disana. Jaejoong,- namja itu berjalan mendekat membuat Yunho salah tingkah seketika, namja berpangkat sersan itu buru-buru menyembunyikan lembaran-lembaran kertasnya namun sayang, Jaejoong mengetahuinya.

"Apa itu Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong tepat disamping Yunho. Yunho menelan ludah susah payah sembari menatap takut-takut kearah sang istri. Ia tengah menimang haruskah ia jujur atau berbohong?

"Yun?"

"Nee? Um~ ini,,,, errr aku sedang ingin merekrut orang untuk regu baruku boo"

"Oh ya? Berapa orang?"

"Sebuah regu kecil, hanya 5 orang. Aku butuh 2 orang tambahan lagi"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham lalu mengambil beberapa kertas yang tercecer, namun mata bulatnya menyipit melihat nama-nama yang tercantum disana adalah bukan orang-orang **_biasa_**.

"Regu untuk tugas apa?" Tanya namja cantik itu was-was, ia berharap pikiran buruknya hanya imajinasi liar namun seketika mencelos saat bibir hati itu kembali berucap.

"Kami akan mengejar Park Hyungshik"

Sesaat keheningan terjadi, Jaejoong hanya diam menatap kosong kearah pintu.

"Oh" namja cantik itu bergumam kecil lalu mulai bangkit, meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 ** _Pranggg_**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar tak lama setelah Jaejoong keluar. Yunho menghembuskan nafas kasar, sudah menduga reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti ini. Buru-buru ia menuju ke asal suara memastikan istrinya baik-baik saja.

"Boo.." lirih Yunho saat melihat sang istri tengah bersandar pada meja makan, dilantai didekatnya tercecer pecahan piring.

"Kita pindah kesini, dan kau bilang kalau kita akan menemukan surga. Kau ingat Yun?"

Mata jaejoong berkaca-kaca, menatap pedih kepada sang suami.

"Itulah sebabnya Jae, aku melakukan semua ini agar kau tetap bisa melakukannya, menikmati janji manis yang dulu ku janjikan, kita akan membesarkan buah hati kita disini jadi kau tidak bisa memintaku menyerahkan semuanya begitu saja pada Hyungshik" Yunho mulai terpancing emosi, ia sedikit menaikan suaranya saat menjelaskan alasannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa Jung Yunho" suara Jaejoong melemah, ia mendudukan dengan lemas dirinya dikursi. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuknya.

"Dengar Yunho, kumohon hentikan semua ini dan kembalilah kepadaku"

Yunho menatap nanar punggung sang istri yang bergetar, ia mendekat lalu merengkuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Aku akan melakukannya honey, tapi setelah semua ini berakhir. Aku berjanji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Maafkan aku"

* * *

Ditempat lain, tepatnya disebuah kamar hotel mewah terlihat dua orang pria jangkung yang tangah saling merengkuh ditempat tidur, pria yang berambut pirang masih betah membenamkan wajahnya dicerukan leher Changmin, membuat namja berpredikat seme itu terkikik kegelian.

"Cukup naga kecil"

Changmin mengangkat kepala Kris membuat namja putih itu mempoutkan bibir kesal. Changmin tersenyum kecil lalu melumat singkat bibir pasangannya. Kris merubah posisi menjadi duduk lalu tangannya bergerilya pada nakas disamping tempat tidur, mengambil dan menyalakan sebatang rokok lalu menyesapnya.

"Dia akan membunuhmu jika dia tahu" ujar Kris membuat kepulan asap menguar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa?" Changmin bertanya santai sambil ikut merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Tuan Park"

"Park? Zoo Park?" canda Changmin membuat Kris mendelikan mata kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama si bodoh itu? Kelihatannya dia bukan tipemu"

"Tapi aku tipenya" Kris menyunggingkan seringaiannya, sedikit bangga juga bisi membuat mafia nomor satu itu jatuh hati padanya, namun senyum itu perlahan berubah menjadi senyum miris.

Dia sudah lelah dengan Hyungshik, dari awal ia tak pernah menginginkan hubungan itu. Hyungshik mendeklarkannya secara sepihak dan sejak saat itu pula bencana dimulai. Namja itu benar-benar memonopoli hidup Kris dan mirisnya tak ada yang bisa pemuda 20 tahun itu lakukan. Ia hanya sebatangkara dan melawan Hyungshik sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa.

Ia hampir mencapai titik batasnya sebelum bertemu dengan Changmin. Malam itu sebenarnya ia hampir nekat mengakhiri hidupnya, namun ia terlebih dahulu bertemu Changmin, entah mengapa Kris seperti mendapat secercah harapan. Ia yakin Changmin dapat menlongnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membebaskanmu darinya, bersabarlah Kris"

* * *

Pagi itu ada yang aneh di kediaman Jung. Jaejoong yang biasanya tengah menyiapkan sarapan kini malah sibuk sendiri didepan ruang tv. Dihadapannya tercecer berkas-berkas yang semalam dipelajari sang suami.

Yunho yang sudah siap dengan pakaian dinasnya menatap sedih meja makan yang kosong lalu beranjak malas kearah istrinya.

"Kau berbeda hari ini boo"

"Hum"

Jaejoong menggumam kecil sebelum menutup berkas itu dengan kesal.

"Terbaik dikelasnya, terbaik dibidangnya, terbaik terbaik dan terbaik. Jika aku menjadi Hyungshik, inilah polisi-polisi yang akan kubeli, mereka akan menjadi letnan hanya dalam beberapa tahun, hoo... orang-orang seperti ini terlalu mudah untuk dikendalikan"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar omelan sang istri. Jaejoong memang bukan seorang polisi atau agen, tapi jangan salah, kemampuan menganalisa namja cantik itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Jadi aku harus merekrut **_gelandangan_** lain sepertiku? Hahaaa"

"Aku hanya bilang jangan mencari bocah **_paduan suara_** untuk hal ini. Tenang sersan, aku mempunyai hadiah menarik untukmu, ige" Jaejoong menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas berisi 2 nama yang ia pilih sendiri, tidak berasal dari berkas-berkas milik Yunho tentu saja.

"Namja imut ini yang pertama, temuilah segera"

* * *

Dua orang namja tengah duduk bersama disebuaah bangku ditaman kota yang cukup ramai. Yang satu memakai seragam polisi lengkap dan yang satu hanya memakai pakaian casual. Tapi jangan salah, namja itu juga merupakan anggota kepolisian, hanya saja bertugas di Gangnam.

"Aku sedang membentuk sebuah tim Junsu-ssi, aku butuh panduan orang yang mengenal baik daerah tempat operasi kami nanti"

"Aku ingin membantu, hanya saja aku sedang ditengah kasus penting, jadi aku tidak bisa" jawab Junsu cuek.

"Jinjja? Walaupun tangkapan kita kali ini sangat besar?" pancing Yunho membuat Junsu kini sedikit tertarik.

"Memang siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"Park Hyungshik"

"Oh, semoga beruntung kalau begitu" Junsu mengurungkan ketertarikannya saat ternyata nama sang predator yang disebut.

"Hey, hanya itu saja tanggapanmu?" pekik Yunho tak terima.

"Sersan, seluruh kota sudah tergenang air dan kau ingin mengambil ember disaat seharusnya mengambil baju renang? Demi Tuhan itu akan sia-sia"

"Ayolah Kim Junsu, ada apa denganmu? Ku dengar kau juga sangat berbakat dalam menembak, kenapa menyerah semudah ini?"

"Kau tak akan mengubah apapun disini sersan, kau hanya akan terbangun suatu pagi dihamparan rumput yang salah" Junsu suah berjalan menjauhi Yunho, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh gema suara namja berseragam itu.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi lebih baik kau melepas lencana Junsu-ssi"

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang melanda, Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan sedangkan Junsu yang mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi ditengah langkahnya. Setelah Junsu menghilang dari pandangan Yunho, namja tampan tersenyum kecil, teringat perdebatannya dengan sang istri tadi pagi.

 ** _"_** ** _Namja imut ini yang pertama, temuilah segera"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau yakin?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nee, ia berdinas di Gangnam, selain mengetahui dengan baik medan disana ia juga seorang penembak yang handal"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Darimana kau tahu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ayahnya adalah seorang instruktruk penembak terkenal, Junsu-ssi sudah dilatihnya menembak sejak kecil. Junsu-ssi juga pernah mengikuti kejuaran menembak internasional di Rusia, dan you know what? Dia berhasil menjadi juara_** "

 ** _"_** ** _Baiklah, akan kucoba menemuinya"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu, dan kau harus bisa mendapatkannyaa. Dengar sersan, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi perang tembak dan aku mau Kim Junsu sudah bersama tim kalian saat itu terjadi, arraseo?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Gurae"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bagus, dan ini yang satu lagi, temui dia pukul 3 sore dikedai eskrim dekat Dongbang high school. Dan ingat! Kau tak boleh memakai baju dinas saat menemuinya, gunakan pakaian santai saja. Mengerti beruang besar?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Arasseo gajah buncit, aku mengerti"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bagus, suamiku memang pin,- EH? APAAAH? GAJAH BUNCIT? YAK JUNG YUNHOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Yunho,- namja tampan itu kini sudah berada dikedai eskrim yang dikatakan Jaejoong, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap pojok mencari calon rekan setimnya itu, agak sedikit kewalahan mencari karena diberkas tidak ada foto namja itu sama sekali. Jaejoong hanya mengatakan bahwa namja itu selalu memakai syal berwarna merah.

Syal merah? Well~ sebenarnya disudut dekat jendela ia melihat seorang namja memakai syal merah, tapi yang benar saja? Namja itu terlihat mungil dan juga mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tidak mungkin kan bocah ingusan seperti itu akan menjadi anggotanya?

"Ahjussi, aku ingin satu cup besar lagi yang rasa cokelat ya" namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Yunho tiba-tiba berteriak.

Sang ahjussi penjual eskrim mengangkat jempol, "Nee, tunggu sebentar Dongho-ah"

Waitt...

Jaejoong bilang namja itu bernama Shin Dongho. Dan namja itu bernama...Dongho? Juga memakai syal merah? Errrrr~

"Apa kau Shin Dongho?"

Kalah! Akhirnya rasa penasaran Yunho membuat egonya mengalah, ia ingin memastikannya sendiri.

"Nee, ah, ahjussi suami Jaejoong umma ya?"

Yunho melotot shock. UMMA?

"Kemarin Jae umma sudah memberitahuku kalau ahjussi akan datang, hehehee, benarkah ahjussi memerlukan bantuanku?" Dongho menatap Yunho masih membeku.

"Membantu? kau sedang bercanda?" Yunho menatap datar wajah belepotan eskrim Dongho.

"Tidak, kenapa ahjussi tidak mempercayaiku? Karena aku bukan polisi?"

"Karena kau masih terlalu muda, kau masih bocah"

Dongho menghentikan kegiatan makan eskrimnya. Mata yang tadinya berbinar polos kini mulai menajam kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Usiaku tidak ada hubungannya sersan"

"Tapi kemampuanmu?"

"Usia bukan jaminan efisiensi"

"Dan anak muda juga bukan jaminan inovasi" balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

Dongho berdecih lalu kembali memakan eskrimnya dengan santai.

"Aku bisa membuat kekacauan besar hanya dengan duduk bersama laptopku sambil memakai piyama sebelum berangkat sekolah dipagi hari daripada yang kau lakukan dilapangan selama setahun"

Yunho sedikit terhenyak mendengar penuturan bocah dihadapannya. Tak menyangka dibalik wajah imut itu tersimpan sebuah nyali yang besar.

"Dari mana kau belajar meretas?"

"Aku? Um~ aku mempelajarinya sendiri, aku tidak punya teman, orang tuaku juga sering bepergian keluar negeri. Dirumah hanya ada aku dan para maid jadi untuk menghilangkan bosan aku mulai **_bermain-main_** dengan laptopku"

"Otodidak? Wow" yunho mulai tertarik dengan bocah dihadapannya. Baru 17 tahun tapi bocah itu bisa dikatakan sudah master dalam hal meretas dan menyadap. Jaejoong juga tadi sempat mengatakan kalau namja mungil itu menguasai teknik perakitan bom. Well~ seorang anak yang kesepian namun bergelimang harta terkadang memang akan bermetamorfosa menjadi sangat **_menakutkan_**.

"Kau yakin akan bergabung? Anggota yang lain sudah dewasa"

"Jika kalian memang membutuhkan bantuanku, kenapa tidak?" Dongho tersenyum polos, membuat Yunho kembali harus mengerjapkan mata. Kepolosan wajahnya benar-benar topeng sempurna.

"Gurae, kalau begitu selamat bergabung"

"YAIYYY, terimakasih appa, hehehee"

* * *

 **TBC**

"Usia bukan jaminan efisiensi" "Dan anak muda juga bukan jaminan inovasi"

Ada yang gak asing sama scene itu? whaha, Skyfall punya itu, scene pertemuan awal Bond dan Q :)

Thanks buat yg sudah menyempatkan mampir, sorry ya lama banget apdet, saya mahasiswi tingkat akhir jadi lagi agak-agak sibuk dan gak sempet nengok2 ff. sorry juga gak bisa balas review satu2, tapi saya baca semua kok, terimakasih sekali untuk feedbacknya^^


End file.
